guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Wars Editions
Purpose of This Page This page is meant to serve as a one-stop review of all known editions of the game, standardizing the wiki's coverage of different ways in which NCSoft has made Guild Wars available. Please do not delete without discussing with me. See also the discussion leading to this page. Currently, the page is a stub of a stub and requires more work before joining prime time. Work TBD Minimum Work Required to Be Good Enough for Wiki Work *current list of games is what I found on Amazon; I assume there are other editions and also some available from online store *separation of the list of bonus items from existing page and allowing it to be called to other pages as either a list or a table *separation of the list of Bonus Mission Pack from existing page (if needed) and allowing it to be called to other pages as either a list or a table *review of the edition matrix for accuracy *review of the table columns for sense/sensibility -> it might make be easier to read by replacing the Included in..." columns/tick boxes with a single column that displays the icons for the three+one campaigns. *other items to be added? *''Candidates for inclusion (and removal/repointing of orig. article) **Skill Unlock Pack **Coke Items **PvP Access Kit What the page will not include, except as a footnote: *pre-sale editions that were only available through online store (instead: we'll add a {historical} note) — those versions are no longer available and IMO would add to the length of the page without adding to people's understanding. *other items to be not added? Feel free to add to the list(s) above, but please place comments below (to keep the suggestions clean). Thanks! --''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 17:35, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Critique/Commentary/Suggestions Please use this section to comment on the Work TBD (if desired) to explain your ideas. Thanks! --''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 17:35, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :You're missing cokeplay items (almost the same as goty but different names). Also your comment about the "online store only - no longer available" thing not being included in this page is not necessary for consideration imo, because I think that was the case only for the early availability of the bonus mission pack, which was later made available for sale and still is, so that "historical note" is not even needed, that info is on the BMP's page anyway. I like the layout of this, the info is obviously still incomplete, but I like where it's headed. We still need a complete list of all the items that could possibly show up in your inventory when you type /bonus. But I'm assuming that's part of the plan in the near future. RoseOfKali 19:50, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Cool — thanks for the quick response. "cokeplay?" It's missing b/c I don't even know what that is :-) I take your point re: historical; makes sense to me. ::And, absolutely — the idea is to have three pages: this one, the full list of /bonus, and the full list of extra quest/mission stuff. It occurs to me we also need to indicate how many chars you get w/the edition. --''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 02:54, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Coke Item (T/ ) 04:53, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Presale/Preorder Is "Presale" and "Preorder" the same thing here? If so, then NONE of the Preorder packages actually included the game - it gave you access to the bonus items if linked to an existing account and gave you an early PREVIEW of the campaign before it could be purchased, but you had to buy the game separately. RoseOfKali 21:10, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Preorder is the game itself, too. Presale only existed for EotN I think, and it did not include the game. And presale doesn't have random booklets, making-of CDs, music, whatever more they figured could be seen as useful. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:51, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::All the entries on this page say "Presale" anyway, that is incorrect. This says that Factions Preorder Edition Disk (see the print on the image, not the seller's title) did not include the game NOR does it mention any bonus items, it was just early access for the Tengu event, some wallpapers and a trailer (maybe it just does not mention the weapons? but that's a rather big omission). So what do we need for Factions Spiritbinder and Dragon Fangs? What DID they come in? Also, I got the Nightfall Pre-Release disk with the Soulbreaker and the Sunspear, but it did NOT include the game (only a character slot), it was a separate package with a disk in it, and it was NOT a Preorder in any way, so the bonus items were not in the Preorder package, if one ever existed for NF. We need to get these things straight... *sigh* RoseOfKali 22:53, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, Pre-order clarifies a couple things, assuming it's accurate (I confirm the NF and EOTN ones, I have them - both were separate from the game, which may differ from the first two preorders). Still, the NF one was not called Pre-Order but a Pre-Release. RoseOfKali 23:14, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::To produce the original table, I went to Amazon, searched for "Guild Wars" and restricted to "Software" (bizarrely, this turned up some, but not all, WoW entries). Then, I removed any words/letters associated with NCSoft etc and standardized spelling, punctuation, ordering. I also removed obvious double entries. Any references on the original list to pre-release, presale, or preorder came strictly from Amazon and its associated vendors. ::::It's not clear to me how/why any pre editions might remain listed on Amazon. ::::I have no problem with removing troublesome entries. --''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 01:53, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, it's not about removing any entries, it's about getting their title and contents correctly, since many online sellers do not use the exact name, hence Pre-sale/release/order mumbo jumbo. Usually you can see the correct name on the product image, but with contents you should probably try to find several sources to check for the more obscure/older/poorly documented editions. RoseOfKali 03:43, 3 March 2009 (UTC)